Adios Fairy Tail
by Sakura Alejadra
Summary: Natsu por fin ha vuelto despues de un año, pero aunque todo paresca normal hay algo, algo que causa dolor-Perdoname Lucy-pidio entre lagrimas recibiendo tan solo una sonrisa de parte de ella...


**Hola aquí les traigo una pequeña y algo triste historia, espero les guste, espero sus comentarios criticas insultos jeje lo que quieran decirme.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Adiós fairy tail.**

Había pasado más de un año ya desde la batalla contra tártaros y desde partida del dragón Slayer de fuego Natsu, las cosas en fiore habían cambiado igual que en el gremio Fairy tail, las personas caminaban felices por las calles pasando frente al ruidoso gremio el cual siempre estaba bastante animado-Aquí estamos Happy-dijo un encapuchado mientras sonreía

-¡Aye sir!-grito alegre el gato azul volador

Ambos caminaron por el pueblo observando la maravillosa reconstrucción de todo el lugar entonces al llegar al centro de la ciudad se encontraron con el gran edificio con la marca de fairy tail, ambos caminaron hacia las puertas abriéndolas llamando la atención de todos los presentes-¡Ya hemos vuelto!-grito alegre sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Happy?-pregunto una chica de cabello blanco corto observando al gato volador-eso significa que tu…-no pudo terminar la frase cuando aquel hombre se retiró la capucha dejando ver aquellos cabellos de color rosa-¿Natsu?-pregunto entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-¡Natsu!-grito corriendo hacia el a abrazarlo

Todo el gremio se sorprendió, lloro y se alegró al ver que aquel chico que una vez había partido por fin había retornado a su hogar, la fiesta no se hizo esperar, todos bebían y gozaban felices-Así que ¿se supone que ahora eres más fuerte que cualquiera?-pregunto el mago de hielo al tener al pelirrosa frente a el

-¿Quieres probarlo?-pregunto desafiante el chico

-No es tiempo para eso, además no quiero que destruyan el gremio-dijo Erza entrando en la conversación y parándolos rápidamente-Por cierto Natsu, bienvenido-dijo sonriendo

El pelirrosa solo volvió a sonreír entonces todos comenzaron a hacerle diferentes preguntas sobre su viaje las cuales el respondía alegremente-Ho es cierto ¿Dónde está Lucy? No la he visto por aquí-comento el pelirrosa buscándola con la mirada ignorando las miradas de todos

-Natsu…-llamo Erza pero se cayó al instante causando la confusión del chico

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto observando como ahora todos esquivaban su mirada-Oigan ¿chicos?

-Yo le diré-dijo Gray poniéndose de pie-Natsu lo que pasa es que...

-¡Chicos!-grito alguien en la puerta del gremio, interrumpiendo a Gray entonces todos giraron para ver que se trataba de Levy la pequeña maga la cual estaba parada en la puerta derramando lagrimas

-¿Levy?-pregunto el pelirrosa sorprendido y preocupado entonces noto como todos los demás la miraban asustados

-¡Se va! ¡Lu-chan se me va!-grito cayendo de rodillas pero antes de tocar el suelo fue Gajeel quien la atrapo abrazándola y dejándola llorar sobre su pecho

-¿Lucy?-pregunto confundido el chico mientras veía como algunas personas del gremio comenzaban a llorar

-no hay tiempo, Natsu ven con nosotros-dijo rápidamente Erza agarrando el brazo del chico sacándolo rápidamente del gremio mientras era seguido por el resto de sus amigos

-¿Qué pasa Erza? ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntaba mientras era jalado pero ella no dijo nada

Unos segundos después todos se encontraban frente al hospital cosa que sorprendió al dragón Slayer ¿Qué estaban haciendo hay?, caminaron por los pasillos de este hasta que llegaron a una habitación-entra-ordeno Erza

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién esta hay?-pregunto aun sin entender el chico

-Sol hazlo-ordeno entonces el chico no tuvo más remedio que entrar, por alguna razón sentía su corazón latir rápidamente

Abrió la puerta despacio, la habitación estaba bien iluminada y tenía flores por todas partes así como también había barias fotos de todo el gremio adornando el lugar, camino hacia la camilla, sus pasos eran lentos y sus manos temblaban por alguna razón, corrió la cortina que tapaba su vista encontrándose con algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera-¿Lucy?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos de la impresión

Sobre la camilla se encontraba una rubia, estaba conectada a diferentes aparatos, su cara estaba pálida entonces abrió los ojos ante el llamado, se giró lentamente encontrándose con el chico que aun la observaba con sorpresa-¿N-Natsu?-pregunto en un susurro entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer-¿Natsu eres tú?-pregunto tratando del levantarse pero entonces sintió un dolor que la hizo volver a caer sobre la cama

-Lucy no te esfuerces-pidió Erza alarmada mientras se dirigía hacia ella para ayudarla

La rubia sonrió tristemente-Lo siento-susurro

¿Lucy?-volvió a preguntar Natsu saliendo de su impresión-¿Lucy eres tú pero cómo? ¿Qué…?-preguntaba sin entender mientras se acercaba a ella

-Ella enfermo unos meses después que partiste-contesto Gray-se descubrió que la enfermedad que tenía era la misma que la de su madre, la enfermedad no tiene, no tiene...-no pudo seguir pues hasta para él era doloroso decirlo

-No tiene cura-termino de decir Lucy aun con su sonrisa triste

-¿No tiene cura? ¿Eso quiere decir que?-preguntaba sin creérselo

-Que mi tiempo se está acabando Natsu-contesto la rubia haciendo que la tristeza y la frustración embargaran la habitación y que la sorpresa invadiera al pelirrosa

-¡Lucy!-grito el gato azul volando hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza mientras derramaba lagrimas

-Happy…cuanto tiempo-susurro acariciando la cabeza del pequeño gato-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te divertiste de viaje?-preguntaba sonriendo alegre entonces el gato asintió sin levantar la cabeza-Ya veo…me alegro

-Lucy, lo siento-susurro el pelirrosa acercándose a ella y sujetando su mano-siento no haber estado contigo cuando más me necesitabas, yo prometí protegerte y aun así yo…siento haberte dejado Lucy pero por favor n te vayas…-pidió entre lágrimas haciendo que más lagrimas brotaran de los ojos del a chica entonces ella negó

-No te preocupes por eso Natsu, ya que tú fuiste quien lleno mi vida de aventuras desde el principio, fuiste tú quien me dio tan buenos recuerdos, recuerdos que me podré llevar-contesto la rubia sonriéndole y pasando su mano por la cara de este limpiando las lágrimas de su mejilla-Natsu gracias por estar siempre conmigo, gracias por protegerme

-Tú también Lucy, tu cambien me cambiaste, tú también trajiste alegría a mi vida y yo también te lo agradezco-contesto el chico abrazándola, no la quería perder, no ahora que había vuelto, él había planeado tantas cosas-Yo quiero que sigamos teniendo más aventuras Lucy, quiero que vayamos de viaje, que conozcamos otros lugares yo…

-Yo también lo deseo Natsu-contesto la rubia acariciando la cabeza del gato y de él-Pero ya es tarde…-susurro-Natsu, chicos-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a todos-Gracias por todos esos bellos recuerdos que me dieron-dijo feliz mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, sentía su corazón cada vez más pesado igual que su cuerpo, ella ya lo sabía, ella sabía que su tiempo se acortaba-Gracias por todo eso chicos…-susurro entonces levanto su mano donde aun permanecía la marca de fairy tail haciendo aquella señal, sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que las lágrimas no dejaran de salir

 _-Aunque no nos podamos ver…aunque estemos separados…yo siempre los veré, siempre los cuidare…siempre…-_ su mano cayo y el pitido del aparato lleno el lugar- _Adiós Fairy tail, hasta otra…-_ dijo alegre la rubia mientras desaparecía del lugar

Aquellas palabras resonaron en los corazones de todos-¡Lucyyy!-grito Natsu desesperado llorando a más no poder, se sentía culpable pero aun así él sabía que ella se había ido con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que ella había sido feliz y el también lo había sido, la había perdido pero aun así siempre la recordaría, siempre la tendría presente siempre, siempre…

Los recuerdos de la maga estelar invadieron la mente de todos, los días en que ella sonreía, en que gritaba, en que peleaba en que lloraba todo, aquella peculiar rubia se había ido de su lado pero aun así sabían que ella los observaría, que ella siempre estaría con ellos en sus corazones, la imagen de la chica sonriente despidiéndose les partía el corazón pero preferían recordarla así siempre sonriendo, siempre alegre, siempre tan Lucy…

 _ **-Adiós Lucy…-**_

.

.

.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿La detestaron? T-T

Espero vuestros comentarios y hasta otra.


End file.
